callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Uzi
The Uzi is a submachine gun featured in Modern Warfare 2: Ghost, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. Modern Warfare 2: Ghost The Uzi is used by Gilberto when he attacked some Americans in a street fight and used by several of Manuel Roba's other men. Gilberto MW2G.png|Gilberto holding an Uzi Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The Uzi can be found in the level "Payback", both lying on the ground, in the clearing that Mason lands the Hind in, and in the hands of a few Spetsnaz troops at the entrance to the POW compound, sometimes with Extended Mags and ACOG. Multiplayer The Uzi is the fifth SMG to unlock, at level 23. In terms of bullet damage, the Uzi is average in the SMG category. It requires four to five hits to kill (or three to four with headshots). This is offset by its high rate of fire at 937.5 RPM. The iron sights are very obtrusive, and the recoil is the highest of any fully automatic weapon. This makes attachment selection very important. As with the other SMGs, movement speed is high, and the hipfire spread is small, but the reload time is somewhat slow, at 2.4/3.25 seconds, depending on a dry or full reload. The Uzi gets a slightly lesser set of attachments, as Dual Mags are absent. If a player find the sights to be bothersome when aiming, a Red Dot or Reflex Sight would be a valuable attachment. The ACOG Scope should be avoided if using the Uzi, as it will dramatically increase its already high recoil. The Grip is a very valuable attachment on the Uzi, due to it reducing the dreaded recoil. The Suppressor turns the Uzi into a stealth weapon. Rapid Fire will bolster the ROF to 1250 RPM, turning it into one of the most dangerous CQC weapons. As with the ACOG Scope, however, the recoil will be increased dramatically. Finally, Extended Mags will increase magazine capacities to 48 rounds, the largest capacity of any SMG in Black Ops. This allows one to avoid having to reload as often, and also avoid the much longer empty reload. The Uzi is very dependent on attachments in order to work, so Warlord will significantly aid the Uzi. If only 1 attachment will suffice, the player should opt for Steady Aim Pro or Sleight of Hand Pro in order to bolster the Uzi's close range capabilities. Scavenger Pro is also very useful due to the high rate of fire of the weapon and its general unpopularity online, and will assure the player does not run dry in combat. Due to the long reload, one may want to carry a fast-swapping pistol to use if an enemy should attack you. Attachments *Extended Magazines *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Grip *Suppressor *Rapid Fire Gallery Uzi_BO.png|First person view of the Uzi Uzi_Iron_Sights_BO.png|Iron sights Uzi Reload BO.png|Reloading the Uzi Uzi Dive to Prone BO.png|Diving with the Uzi ELITE_Uzi.png|Render of the Uzi Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Uzi appears again in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, exclusive to the campaign and Zombies modes. The player can unlock it in the customized loadout for use in any mission. Attachments *Reflex Sight *Suppressor *Long Barrel *Extended Clip *Fast Mag *Fore Grip *Rapid Fire Zombies The Uzi appears in the zombies map Mob of the Dead as a wall weapon for 1500 points. It has a 25-round magazine with 275 reserve ammo. The Uzi can be found in multiple places throughout the map for 1500 and is a solid weapon for middle rounds due to its high fire rate and rather plentiful ammo reserves. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Uncle Gal with a slightly larger reserve ammo of 300. Uzi vs Uncle Gal Gallery Uzi BOII MoTD.png|The Uzi in Zombies Uzi Third Person BOII.png|Render of the Uzi's model, with the stock gained with the grip attachment, though here it's collapsed Uncle Gal BOII MoTD.png|The Uncle Gal in first person Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified The Uzi reappears in Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. It mostly acts the same as the version from Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare The Uzi appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. Attachments Muzzle *Flash Guard *Muzzle Brake *CQB Breacher Device *Tactical Suppressor *Monolithic Suppressor *Lightweight Suppressor *Compensator *Oil Can Suppressor (campaign only) Barrel *13.1" First Responder *8.5" Factory Mini *16.5" Factory Carbine Laser *1mW Laser *5mW Laser *Tac Laser Optic *Cronen LP945 Mini Reflex *Operator Reflex Sight *Corp Combat Holo Sight *Viper Reflex Sight *Solozero Optics Mini Reflex *Scout Combat Optic *APX5 Holographic Sight *Integral Hybrid *G.I. Mini Reflex *Monocle Reflex Sight *VLK 3.0x Optic *Solozero NVG Enhanced *Canted Hybrid *Aim-Op Reflex Sight *PBX Holo 7 Sight *Thermal Hybrid *Cronen C480 Pro Optic *Merc Thermal Optic Stock *FORGE TAC Ultralight *Standard-Issue Wood Stock *No Stock *FFS Close Quarters Stock Rear Grip *Granulated Grip Tape *Stippled Grip Tape *Rubberized Grip Tape Ammunition *40 Round Mags *50 Round Mags Underbarrel *Merc Foregrip *Commando Foregrip *Operator Foregrip *Tactical Foregrip *Ranger Foregrip Weapon Perks *Heavy Hitter *Frangible - Wounding *Recon *FMJ *Fully Loaded *Frangible - Disabling *Mo' Money *Sleight of Hand *Fast Melee Gallery Uzi reveal MW.png Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops *When a Grip is added to this weapon a stock is added instead of an actual grip, as with most other submachine guns in Call of Duty: Black Ops. *As with all other 30-20 damage Submachine Guns, Rapid Fire has no effect on the Nintendo Wii. *The pick-up icon has the stock on the Uzi, even though it only appears when equipped with a Grip. *There is small writing on the back left side of the Uzi that says "Izi semi auto model B" that indicates that it is a semi-automatic variant, instead of the fully automatic variant that it apparently is in the game. *Under the iron sights there is a "1" (referring to 100m sight setting), just like the MP5K in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *The Uzi has a folded stock on the Nintendo Wii. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *In Call of Duty: Black Ops II, the Create-a-Class image shows the Uzi with a collapsed stock, whereas the in-game weapon lacks one by default, and gains an extended stock with the grip attachment. **When picking up an Uzi with grip, there is no sound for extending the stock *The third person magazine is slightly longer than that of the Create-a-Class image. *The weapon's Pack-a-Punched name in Mob of the Dead is a reference to the Uzi's creator, Uziel Gal. *The third person model has a rail on top, while in first person there is no rail. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Submachine Guns Category:Modern Warfare 2: Ghost Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Submachine Guns